Pastime
by rei-blaze
Summary: She loves bothering him.


**Just did some editing on some spelling mistakes. Story didn't change at all. My first fic, so please don't be so rude.**

**Warning: It is not exactly a romancey-fic, though there are some hints, that's why I set it on Friendship instead of Romance.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach Belongs to Tite Kubo.**

It had been an exceptionally tedious day for her, feeling like every second elapsed slowly. Sitting on the rooftop for almost half of the portion of the day which is supposed to be devoted to works, Karin came into conclusion that watching at the sky will not really help to ease her boredom. She looked down, observing the other shinigamis while they are engaged on their own businesses. Out of weary, she exhaled audibly in a long deep breath, and thought that she needed to do something to save her mind from being corrupted out of boredom. From that, the raven-haired Kurosaki lazily stretched her arms, grabbed her zanpaktou on her side and stood up. After securing her sword on her waist, she jumped from the roof and walked off. She already had an idea where to go and what to do.

It took her a few minutes to reach her destination. She smiled as she stopped on her division's barracks, staring on it as if it was the first time she saw it. With all ease, she hopped inside, silently walked on the hallway and paused in front of one of the sliding doors.

'The administrative office', she mused before opening the door as it revealed a not-so-new view for her. Her captain, sitting on his chair, drowning himself on the paper works placed on his desk, and wearing that permanent frown on his face, making him look like not a single thing matters for him.

She suppressed a chuckle on the last thought before leaning her back on the door frame, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Don't you even know how to take a break?" she casually asked.

* * *

The day didn't give the young, genius captain a good start.

"Stupid", he muttered as he let his mind wander back on the recent captains' meeting.

It was too early when the head captain called for all the squad commanders to discuss about important issues regarding Soul Society. The meeting went smooth, at first, but led to senseless comments from other captains, and eventually ended on some of them bickering each other.

'Lack of sense, as they always are.' That was his thought as he walked his way towards his office, merely nodding to his subordinates who were giving respect to him as he passed.

The next thing he saw, upon sliding the door of his office, just made the scowl on his face more evident. Files of papers, resting on his table. Something which is not right. He was very much sure he had already finished all his paper works last night.

More than perplexed, the eagerness to know took over him. He walked towards his table to check what those papers are, and it was the small folded paper on top of one of those files that caught his attention. He reached for it and unfolded. Pair of teal eyes widened as he read the words written on it.

CAPTAIN, I'M OFF FOR TODAY.  
-R. MATSUMOTO ;)

Out of annoyance, the young captain crumpled the paper without previous warning. As he returned his gaze on the stacks of papers, Hitsugaya Toushirou couldn't have anything better to do than to let out a sigh of defeat. It would just be a waste of time if he will still look for her. After all, he's sure, she will not listen to him. Finally, sitting on his chair, he accepted the fact that he lose to her, again.

* * *

Three hours had passed. As Toushirou was reaching for a fresh sheet of paper, he sensed an approaching reiatsu, a too familiar one. It was coming his other subordinate who is equally as bothersome as his second-in- command. The door slid open and he heard her.

"Don't you even know how to take a break?"

Toushirou didn't bother to look at her, instead he stay focus on the paper works. Either way...

"Do you honestly think I have time to take a break?", was his nonchalant reply.

Karin had already kind of expected that from him. She shook her head as she pulled herself away from where she is leaning. She walked forward.

"That is very much like you", she commented to him. "You love to leave it to people to answer their own questions with your indirect or puzzle-like answer, or by shooting back a question of your own." Toushirou only rolled his eyes on that comment, an action which escaped from Karin since his head was still turned down on his works.

Oblivious to the fact that she was not welcome, at least not at the time, Karin carelessly threw herself on the couch which is facing him. While lying on it with both hands on the back of her head, she watched the unanimated ceiling for a while, smiled and closed her eyes.

"Well" she started again "there are much time for you to relax, but you're just choosing to overwork yourself, Toushirou." She tilted her head to look at him and noticed that his frown deepened, if that is even possible. If he is another person, that kind of expression would surely bring a negative effect on his feature. But, he is Hitsugaya Toushirou, a man who is too endearing, that even a facial aspect conveying distaste will still normally look adorable on him. Karin was too engage with those thoughts when she was cut by his voice.

"When are going to address me properly?" He tried to maintain his composure but Karin knows that he's starting to get irritated. "How do you think will I able to relax if I'm surrounded with a few stupid, unreliable subordinates?" he said giving an emphasis on the last three words. It was a comment that made the young woman suddenly sat up. She straightened her back, and frowned at him but he wouldn't look at her.

"Hey! I am not stupid!" she yelled defensively but to her surprise the usually stoic, young captain only snickered on her reaction.

"I didn't even mention a name", Toushirou chided coolly, keeping his voice as passive as possible. Even without looking at her, he can imagine the expression of her face. He arranged the finished files and scanned another stacks. "Why are you very much affected? Did the shoe fits in?" he pushed, and it made Karin blushed out of embarrassment, realizing her mistake.

"Damn you." she mutter which only made him smirk while he was still engross with papers.

Karin looked on the side, childishly biting her lower lip and having her eyes narrowed. She kept quiet for a while, to her companion's appreciation. Then, she looked back at him. He is still on it. She sighed.

"How was the meeting earlier?" she asked as soon as she recovered. Then she remembered something. "Oh, yeah. There will be a festival in the Living World. Rangiku-san got excited when I told her that, and was able to convince some other shinigamis to tag along. Do you want to go, Toushirou? You can already take it as a break." she cheerfully said.

"Great" his sarcastic answer to her first question. "And no, I have lots of works" was his reply to another. He didn't even think about it.

Karin was still staring at him when a helpless grin crept across her face. She walked towards him. "What if I asked you to go with me?" She stopped in front of his table and slammed it with both of her hands causing some of the papers fly all over. She leaned down to face him properly. "What will you choose; me or your work?" she teased, giving a sweet smile, too sweet for one like Kurosaki Karin.

Toushirou's hand stopped from writing, brush froze in the paper. It was not because of Karin's stupid action, not because of papers being disordered, and not because of her sickly sweet tone. Karin was able to make him unconsciously paused because of her words, itself. He doesn't appreciate the way of her teasing. Not ever. It is not the first time that she said a word as 'stupid' as that. There are chances like;

"Oi, Toushirou, you're looking exceptionally adorable today!" she would say while grinning stupidly, and before adding "Can you help me with my training?"

"How about a hug?" she offered one time when she 'accidentally' ate his watermelon and told him that she's going to pay him back.

"Please? I'll buy your favorite amanatto... Or would you prefer a kiss, instead?" that is her way of bribing him every time she's asking for a favor.

"Aww, Toushirou.. Why wouldn't you let me win? Don't you love me, anymore?"

Those are only dime a dozen. Her sense of humor is scary, at least to him. She would always do that to get him, to distract him, or most often than not, just to pass time when she's awfully bored.

If other persons were to do that to him, he would just shot a cold glare, even colder than his bankai. A look that will be interpreted as "Do you want to become a human popsicle?" or in shinigamis case "Do you want to experience death for the second time?" while holding back himself from slashing them. Maybe the last part is a little bit of exaggeration, but the point is, he would be totally annoyed. And as Karin is the one doing that to him, the feeling is far from annoyance. He would glare at her but only as a defense mechanism when he has nothing to retort. Perhaps, he would be irritated but there is still that feeling which bothers him. A feeling that often made him wants to ride along with her little games. But, of course, being himself, he would just ignore it.

With the thought that he is not going to give her the satisfaction, he finally took off his eyes from the sheet of paper. "My work, thank you" he answered, white brow raised.

"Kill joy" Karin scoffed.

Deciding that he had have enough of his subordinates, Toushirou arranged the files of finished papers. He pulled out the drawer, placed them inside before pushing it back. He didn't do anything to fix the papers which are in disarray as he stood up and took his Hyourinmaru, while Karin watched him, curious as to what is he up to.

"I'll take some walk", he announced, as if, it was just a normal thing for him. "Since you're here and you want me to take a break , deal with the rest of those papers after cleaning the mess you caused", putting an authoritative tone on each word. He walked and stepped outside without even waiting for her to respond. "I assume all is done when I get back".

Karin, who was finally able to have her captain's words sink in her mind, turned to look at him.

"That is not….." but the door had already shut close "…fair".

She looked back at the papers and scratched the back of her head. Maybe, Toushirou, is her close friend and her favorite person to piss off, but fact can't be changed that he is still her commanding officer. She knew, she didn't have any choice but to comply.

"Nice pastime", she said sarcastically before starting to work.

But, if it is the consequence of pestering him, then Karin would just care less. Hell, the guy is so adorable when he's pissed. That's why, she'll never give up her favorite pastime, which is bothering her friend-slash-crush.

* * *

**There you have it! Constructive criticisms are different from flames. The latter will not help a writer who sincerely wants to improve.**

**See you, next time!**


End file.
